Martin Spurling
Martin grew up in the Eavesdown docks on Persephone. His mother rented a small appartment but he spent most of his time on the streets watching the ships come and go. Martin learned to pilot when he got a job shipping cargo from the Docks to the Upper city. In his teens he shipped out with a small crew on a vessel known as The Wandering Dragon. It was an Outrider-Class ship crewed by a small group of halflings. Shipped out is really a rather tame way of explaining it. In actuality the ship had landed at the docks to trade with some of the more underhanded merchants. These halflings had a tendency to sell sensitive material and everyone watched their purses more closely anytime they were in port. Martin decided it was time for him to see the galaxy so he wrote a quick note to his mother, grabbed all of his gear and headed down to the docks where the ship was landed. The halflings had left 2 crew members to guard the ship and to look for potential customers while the Captain and 7 others spent their shore leave in town. Martin walked straight up to the halflings and started a conversation that lasted for only a few minutes. The halflings ended up arguing amongst themselves about which engines fall out of the sky and which don't and when they looked up Martin had apparently walked off. Martin was hiding inside the ship which was no easy task. The corridors were to short and everything was halfling sized. He found a place in the cargo hold, a secret compartment, and waited for the crew to return. The Captain and crew returned in a hurry, some sort of trouble with the local authorities, and they took off in a hurry. Martin made his presence known after several hours of hiding to make sure that they were far enough away not to turn around. Rather than becoming angry the halflings were impressed with his daring and welcomed him as a member of the crew. Luckily still in his youth the size difference wasn't too bad. He took over as pilot after the original pilot took off with all the "profit" from a particularly lucrative haul. When he was older he left the ship because he was getting to cramped. He decided to part ways with his halfling companions of several years on a bustling trade planet with few authorities. He joined up with another crew, smugglers, on a ship named Emerald Dawn. Several years into his smuggling career with the humans of the Dawn he came upon a unique opportunity. While leaving a small smugglers moon the Emerald Dawn was attacked by space pirates. When the small ships docked to board the Dawn Martin stood at one of the airlocks waiting for it to open. With a gun in each hand he cooly dispatched the boarding pirates and ran onto their ship before the airlock closed. Undocking and taking off he picked off the remaining fighters from their positions docked on the Emerald and radioed back to the crew. The rest of the smugglers fought off the invaders and won their ship back. After getting his belongings Martin took off in the SC-4 that he renamed Wyvern. At this point in time Martin had forgotten how old he was he just knew he was older than twenty and younger than thirty. He is now making a name for himself in the Universe as a pirate. His goals are to aquire a bigger ship for himself and to start a buccaneer crew. But first he wants to have some fun plundering ships and making a name for himself. Recently, Martin was hired by a goblin, disguised as a human buisinessman, to distribute containers of an unknown cargo to several Black Horde controlled planets. The containers seem to be linked to the mutation of the local goblin populations. Martin has now hired a crew for the Wyvern and set off to commandeer a larger vessel.